Alpuk
| demonym = | population = | races = Iulutiuns, frost giants, arctic dwarves | languages = Ulutiun | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 42,500–63,750 | popyear1 = 1359 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Alpuk, also called the Central Basin, was the largest of the three regions of the Great Glacier and the home of the Iulutiun people. Geography The Great Glacier was naturally divided into three regions. The largest region was Alpuk, located in the southwest and bordered by the Uppuk River in the north, the Tuutsaas Chain in the west, the Lugsaas Chain in the south, and the Keryjek Ridge in the east. The region of Angalpuk was to the east, and Nakvaligach to the north. Alpuk encompassed the two largest seas in the Great Glacier, the Nakalpgotak and the Lugalpgotak. The mysterious mountainous region known as Novularond, home of frost giants and arctic dwarves, was also within its borders. Most of the land was at a low elevation, but the ground was rough and occasionally contained rolling hills. Weather Average temperatures in Alpuk ranged from −30 °F (−34 °C) to 35 °F (2 °C) from Mirtul to Kythorn with a daytime average of 15 °F (−9 °C) and a nighttime average of −15 °F (−26 °C). In the month of Flamerule, temperatures ranged from 0 °F (−18 °C) to 50 °F (10 °C) with a daytime average of 30 °F (−1 °C) and a nighttime average of 10 °F (−12 °C). During the months of Eleasis through Uktar, they ranged from −35 °F (−37 °C) to 20 °F (−7 °C). The daytime average was 10 °F (−12 °C) and the nighttime average −20 °F (−29 °C). The winters were bitter and long. Temperatures fell as low as −75 °F (−59 °C) from Nightal to Tarsakh and rarely rose any higher than −10 °F (−23 °C). The average temperatures for winter were −35 °F (−37 °C) during the day and −55 °F (−48 °C) at night. Strong winds could make them temperatures seem even colder. These usually blew from the north or the south. Only five to eight inches (thirteen to twenty centimeters) of precipitation fell on Alpuk per year on average. The ice depth over much of Alpuk was between 200 and 500 feet (60–150 m), though it thinned to as little as five to ten feet (one and a half to three meters) in some areas. Because of this, traditional building materials, such as mud, stone, or wood were hard to come by. Flora & Fauna Wild caribou herds lived in the hills and mountains of Alpuk, though not nearly in the large numbers seen east in Angalpuk. The strange creatures known as "walrus dogs", or kupuk, lived wild in Alpuk and were often tamed by the Ulutiuns. Seals were plentiful within the two great lakes of Alpuk. The white-furred heteff breed of sled dog was also native to the region. Two monsters lived in Alpuk that caused fear among its people—white dragons and the bizarre centipede-like tirichik. Very little vegetation grew in Alpuk. A few exceptions were mikka, a mint-flavored, black lichen growing near streams, and seal berries, found on the shore of the Lugalpgotak Sea. History Alpuk was first settled by humans in by hunters and explorers from Sossal, who were ambushed by a tirichik and then lost. They eventually found their way to the Lugalpgotak Sea and settled around its shores. Notable Locations ; Imajuvisik : A small village of skilled hunters. ; Jukum : The second-largest settlement in Alpuk. ; Keryjek Ridge : The eastern border of Alpuk. ; Lilinuk : The largest settlement on the Great Glacier. ; Lugalpgotak Sea : The largest body of water on the Great Glacier. ; Uppuk River : The largest river of the Great Glacier and the northern border of Alpuk. Inhabitants The primary inhabitants of Alpuk were the Iulutiun tribes, descendents of the first settlers from Sossal. The estimated population of Iulutiuns in 1359 DR was between 42,500 and 63,750, and this accounted for about 85% of the total human population of the Great Glacier. The most populous areas were around the two great seas. Arctic dwarves, known as Innugaakalikurit, and frost giants also lived in Alpuk. References Category:Regions Category:Locations on the Great Glacier Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril